Hercules ONE SHOTS
by LanaDelReyFan890
Summary: A close up of ONE SHOTS with the relationships between the gods of Olympus with Hercules... and with your OC! Contains: Romance, Drama, Horror, ALL KINDS OF GERNES. I DO NOT OWN HERCULES OR YOUR OC. JUST MY OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, as you can see in this ONE SHOT series, I'll be accepting 10 OCs before starting the story. Here are the rules to follow: **

**If your OC is a god/goddess, make sure to have all the qualities this OC has. If is a mortal or demigod, the same thing**

**For example (this is my OC goddess) (WARNING: AU IN THE WAY) **

**Name: Cleo **

**Gender: Female **

**Species: Goddess of Pirates **

**Age: 29,000 years**

**Eye Colour: Red**

**Hair Color and Form: Brown and Curly **

**Skin colour: Pale **

**Aura: Black **

**Attire: Greek red robe with red designs. An eyepatch is seen on her left eye and a hook on her left missing hand. **

**Speaks just like a pirate. **

**Who could she be voiced by: Zoe Saldana **

**Siblings: Athena (twin sister) Ares (twin brother) Zeus (Father) Hera (Mother) Apollo (brother and husband) Artemis (sister and sister in-law), and yadda yadda (you all know all the gods in Olympus xD) **

**Personality: Friendly and good looking, yet gets tempered easily like certain hot headed god does (you all know who is he). **

**Quote: **

**"Beware of me hearty pirate crew... or else ye be forced to walk the plank!"**

**WELP, that's all ^^ **

**Deadline: When I decided whose OC I will choose ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Oneshot 1

**ALRIGHT NIGGAS, I'M ON A SUGAR HIGH TODAY SO LET'S GET THIS STARTED (Not really xD) **

**The OC (Rebecca) in this story does not belong to me. It belongs to **Soniccouples10. **I humbly thank you for letting me borrow it and for helping me do this. Only 9 OC's to go! **

**Cleo belongs to me. Please, no hate... I tried my best... IT'S FOR FUN FOR PETE'S SAKE DX XD**

**_Chapter 1: Like Mad Father, Like Mad Daughter_**

Mount Olympus. The precious, peaceful home of the 12 Olympians. Where all kind of scandal happens for a reason... or for a silly thing. Still, every god and goddess has their own perspective and attitude... right? Or so we all thought..

At one peaceful day in said place, the gods were having once again another reunion. This time around, it didn't go well for all of them, all thanks to certain war mongering moron and pirate goddess...

"REALLY CLEO, GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD!"

Yep, you all guessed it. Our beloved gods, Ares, God of War and Cleo, Goddess of Pirates. He was chasing her around the room while the other gods had blank expressions on their faces. This happened everytime those two fought for no reason. _ . _But alas, no one could handle Cleo's heavy pranks, or even Ares' temper. Sure, they all could handle having a prankster beside them, but an old tempered dude? Nah, that could definetly cross the line any minute.

"Aw, c'mon lad, I was sharpening it with me hook. Didn't ye say ye wanted it _sharper?" _Cleo teased while she stopped running and sharpened the sword with her hooked hand.

"Don't know why, don't care." Ares growled playfully. "You're probably gonna break it- WAIT, IS THAT APOLLO FLIRTING WITH APHRODITE?!" He pointed behind his twin sister in an attempt to get his sword back by tricking her. And it was working, Ares would say, as she looked back and gasped.

"SAY WHAT!" She quickly whipped to her back, dropping the sword, as she saw nothing, only but perplexed stares from Aphrodite and Apollo. "Huh? Weren't you two-"

"AHA!" Ares quickly ran to were Cleo was standing as he pushed her and picked up his sword. Cleo fell to the ground, but quickly stood up as she rubbed the back of her head in pain. Ares ignored her as he started to kiss the sword multiple times.

"Aw, gross man," He heard Apollo said while Cleo snickered. "Are you seriously cheating on Athena-"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

_Ares in Hulk mode: activated. _Cleo thought as she wide eyed and saw a now rampaging Ares jump towards her husband as a puff of cloud was made around them. Screams, punches, and kicks were heard as Cleo tried to break it off, but gets sucked into the cloud fight as she howls for help. Athena, seeing that this was getting too far, placed her pet owl Ibid on her chair and threw a blue energy ball at them, causing the three to separate from the cloud fight. The three rubbed their pained parts as Zeus walked up to them.

"Ares, we need to talk." He said sternly, earning a confused look for Ares.

"About what?"

"Hermes had just sent me a message from Sparta. Your daughter Rebecca just had a fight with your other two sons because they didn't let her go outside for the rest of the morning. And they both seem..." He pauses as he chuckles nervously. "...In a baaaaaad state..."

"Well, so?" Ares shrugged off the statement as he sat back at his seat. "It's not her fault she had my temper as well."

"Which is why we'll have to give you two anger management classes." Hera said scornfully while she crossed her arms, gazing at her son. "Your and Rebecca's anger is getting really out of control. So I suggest you to go with Cleo, Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus to Sparta this instant. Zeus and I will be there in 5 minutes."

Seeing no reason to discuss, Ares groaned and stood up as he teleported himself and the other gods in question to Sparta.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, back in Sparta at Ares' temple, the gods all see a pale six year old girl wearing a pink toga dress that went a bit past her feet sitting on one of Ares' war planning tables pouting. Her brown eyes ablaze partly covered by her shoulder length dark red hair, she was pouting looking at the floor as her stupid brothers -in her opinion at the moment- were getting checked out by some soldiers after she had thrown everything she could reach at them.

Rebecca sighed as her eyes glowed pink for a second before her father appeared. "They deserved it, they never let me play outside" She said pouty like as Ares came over.

"Well, sorry lass," Cleo shook her head. "But I believe it's time for..."

"ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES!" Aphrodite cut the pirate off in a singsong voice as she snapped her fingers.

"_CRONUS WHY_." Ares thought as he mentally facepalmed.

"_NONONOnononono..." _Rebecca mentally shook her head as she wide eyed in fear.

In a split of a minute, all the gods- especially Rebecca, were all gathered at the living room, both her and her father sat in one couch while the other gods sat to another couch. Both easily-angered... victims looked nervous as if someone was about to eat them alive.

Aphrodite made a notepad and a pencil appear in her hands as she handed them to Athena. The goddess of wisdom quickly inspected the notepad as she spoke. "Now Ares and Rebecca, you two had been having some serious anger managements during these days..."

"WHOA WAIT, EGGHEAD, WHO SAID THAT WE HAD... Nevermind, keep going..." Ares half-yelled as he pouted like a child. Rebecca did the same.

"Okay... so what was the last time Rebecca had to use the bathroom until one of her brothers stole it from her?"

"One week ago, I think..."

"Good. Rebbie, might want to tell us what happened?"

Rebecca gulped at the thought as she spoke.

FLASHBACK (1 WEEK AGO) (REBECCA POV)

It was a great day outside as I looked out my bedroom window, daddy said I could have a window room when I moved in after he found out about me. I then had the urge to go to the bathroom, problem as always I couldn't walk there .But lucky for me it was nearby!

"OK Rebecca you can make it" I said as I got off my bed and dragged myself into the chair with Wheels Daddy had Hephaestus make me, made it easy to move around without being going after I got on it finally I wheeled my self to the bathroom.

...only for one of my brothers to go in it, I really needed to go!

"SORRY REB! HOPE YOU DON'T MIND ME GOING TO THE BATHROOM! FEAR IS CHASING ME ALL OVER THIS PLACE AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!" Terror yelled at me as he locked the door. I sighed and waited.

3 HOURS LATER...

I was trying to hold on, but I couldn't. My face was completely red now. I couldn't wait any more longer.

"TERROR! FEAR ISN'T HERE OKAY?!"

"HECK NO! I'M NOT TRUSTING YA!"

That's when all of my... ehem, "fury" began to gather up my mind. (FNAF 3 Trailer Music Instert) My eyes twitched, my head twitched, my teeth gritted, I started to growl like a dog, and then...

(Everyone cover their ears in 5...4...3...2...1...)

"TERROR YOU DUMMY HEAD HE ISN'T ANYWHERE AND I NEED THE POTTY YOU MEANIE NOOOWWWW!" I screeched to the top of my lungs, and if possible to do so had kicked my legs. Looking around I wheeled over to one of daddy's spears and threw it at the door.

I heard my brother yelp in shock before the door opened.

"I REGRET NOTHING THSI TIME!" He yelled as he ran away like a little girl. I had a marooned face as my dad came over with a shocked look. I breathed heavily as I tried to wash my anger away.

"Um, Rebecca, you can use the bathroom now..." He said a little bit trailed off.

*cricket sound*

**END OF FLASHBACK (THIRD PERSON POV)**

"...Hokaaaaaaaayy..." Cleo chuckled nervously as she looked at Rebecca unexpectedly. "Aye, I never knew ye could kick butt... a little bit."

"Daddy throws stuff or people randomly and it works for him." The six year old said innocently as Ares coughed awkwardly from the glares of certain Goddess of Love.

"Yeeeaaaaah I remember that time about the gap..." Ares wide eyed as he looked unexpectedly at Aphrodite.

"Wha- who told you about the gap?!"

Shaking her head abit Athena then asked "When exactly was that?"

Rebecca thought a minute before saying "Two days after I started living here..."

"Uh, sweet pea, my point of view now?"

**2 MONTHS AGO (ARES POV)**

"DAMN IT SPORT, WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled at... Sport was his name? Zeus' kid? (Cleo: IT'S HERCULES!) Right. We were both running at the athletic field in Sparta. We both made a a deal that day though; if I won, he had to make ALL of Rebecca's things... but if he win well... I would...

"SORRY BRO, NO CHEATS!" Hercules laughed as he ran faster, and faster, AND FASTER. I panted as I stopped, until that... ginger freak won!

"HA! SORRY RED-TURTLE! GOTTA GO! GOOD LUCK WITH REBECCA!" He laughed.

...Did he just called me RED TURTLE?

(FNAF 3 Trailer Music Insert... Again xD) My anger started to gather around, my head twitched, my eyes went black with white pupils, and then...

"GINGER FREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" That's when the ground started to tremble, making a circular gap on the floor. I quickly teleported to were Hercules was and grabbed him as he screamed for mercy.

"NOPE!" Hercules started to panic. "NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE SOOO MUCH NOPE!"

"SHUT UP!" I gritted my teeth and growled as I threw him in the gap. His screams echoed until a loud thud was heard. I breathed, trying to wash my anger away until Rebecca rolled over with an unamused look.

"Really daddy?"

**BACK TO PRESENT**

"You were the one who caused poor Hercules to break his leg!?" Athena asked with a frown.

Ares coughed awkwardly mumbling "That wasn't part of the plan."

His daughter tapped his shoulder eyes coming from a pink glow she saying "You might want to get that it's for you."

"Get what?" the god of war asked before there was a knock at the front door of the temple. And more knocks. And more knocks.

Ares rolled his eyes as he got up when the knocking kept on going. "Okay, okay, hold on! Yeesh..." he opened the door and raised a eye brow at who it was.

Hercules smiled nervously holding a scroll saying "Rebecca and I accidently switched scrolls last I was here." He explained at the red god's confused frown.

"Great, something that isn't that stupid anger management classes." Ares said but groaned hearing Cleo's voice shouting

"Get back here ye scallywag!"

"HELL NO! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" He yelled as he grabbed Rebecca and ran to the door, not noticing Hercules still there until Hephaestus and Apollo blocking them.

"Sorry, nothing personal." Hephaestus snickered as Ares and Rebecca glared at him.

"I hate you now..." Rebecca pouted while Apollo took her from Ares and sat her back into her wheeling chair.

"Okay, landlubbers, now here's the deal; if ye can make the rest of the week without being mad, then ye two can..." Cleo smiled evilly as she glanced at her twin sister. "Prank Athena for a whole month."

"Oh goddamn it." Athena whimpered.

"LANGUAGE!" Aphrodite screeched at her, until everyone eyed at her boringly. "What?"

"Not helping." Cleo rolled her eyes and turned around after having a conversation with Apollo. "Buuuuuuuuuut if you lose, then Ares has to confess his crush and Rebecca has to take walking lessons for one year."

"A YEAR?! THAT'S CRAZY!" Rebecca yelled half-shocked.

"WHAT?!" Ares wide eyed.

Silence filled the whole room for a second until Rebecca spoke again.

"I'll be back." Rebecca then wheeled off for a second then came back with a jaw full of drachmas out to Athena "Pay up."

"What?" The goddess asked but put a drachma in anyway as the six year old said.

"Swear jar bad words lead to paying this." She giggled the jar as Ares groaned; he HATED that thing, so did Fear and Terror.

"Meh, so, do we have a deal, peeps? Ares, if you're not ready to say who your crush is you can take that cardio tip I gave ya." Apollo replied as he took the notepad from Athena and inspected it for a while.

"Certainly not ready... but the cardio tip would work." Ares replied. Athena eyed at him curiously. Why was it a big deal to him to say who he likes? It's not like a 100 headed hydra would eat him alive for saying it. In fact, she had to admit; her pranks to him weren't only for making him angry and for laughs. It was for other reason as well... but what?

"Alright then..." Cleo stoods up and grins. "Lads and lasses, this game be startin... NOW!"

*POOF!*

They looked seeing Zeus and Hera appear Rebecca wheeling over to them happy to see her grandparents, of course what kid doesn't like to see their grandparents?

"That was the longest five minutes in history." Ares said to himself rolling his eyes.

"I hate to agree." Athena mumbled, earning a shocked glance from Ares.

"Say what now?" He asked, but the goddess ignored him.

"Alright, I already got Cleo's memo of the deal." Zeus said. "Your first task Ares is to survive the whole week without getting angry. Each anger reaction costs a thunder whip by yours truly." Zeus said as he narrowed his eyes sternly at the god of war while making a thunderbolt appear in his hands.

"Like that never happened before? Fine, fine." The red deity scoffed before asking "And what about Rebecca?"

The six year old was curious as well.

Well... I dunno." Zeus replied with a shrug. "Can anyone get a useful suggestion?"

All the deities went silent until one of them spoke.

"I got an idea, if she loses her temper she has to pay in this." Athena said as a cloud shaped piggy bank appeared in her hands. Rebecca looked at it and wheeled over, she was handed the bank and looked at it before asking Hercules who was still here

"Do you have my crayons too?"

"How you find out it wasn't yours?" Apollo asked the demi god who handed the scroll over.

"She was helping me think of art project for school." Hercules said with a shrug as the six year old wrote 'Mad bank' on the cloud with the red wax stick.

"Alright, we need to leave now. Good luck, maties!" Cleo waved at them as she, Aphrodite, Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo, Zeus, and Hera teleported back to their destinies.

"Oh Rhea, save me right now..." Rebecca half-whispered with a nervous look. This certainly was going to be a haaaaard week for them.

**THE NEXT DAY… (DAY #1)**

"Okay. Day one of our not getting mad week" Ares thought as he ate breakfast with Rebecca, Terror and Fear. The other Gods asked them to watch and see if they got mad at all.

"So what you plan to do?" Their dad asked.

"Is it OK if I visit Hercules on Mr. Phil's island?" Rebecca asked with a smile.

"Sure, Reb, that would be-" The god of war was suddenly cut off when they all heard a loud electric guitar strumming outside. They all tapped their ears as Ares went outside to see who it was. It was none other than Apollo and Cleo having a guitar competition.

"SORRY ARES, WE'RE JUST GETTING ANOTHER BATTLE HERE!" Apollo yelled through the music as he tried his best to strum on his guitar, but Cleo was outsmarting him.

"IT'S THAT ALL YE GOT, LANDLUBBER?" Cleo said with a triumphal smirk as she strummed harder on her guitar.

Ares, with his ears still tapped, tried not to let his anger flow and spoke. "Would you guys keep it down a little or go back to Olympus? We're kinda in a situation over here."

"WHAT'S THAT LADDIE! WE CAN'T HEAR YE!" Cleo yelled.

Ares sighed and went back, just as Cleo won as she held her guitar in victory while Apollo glared at her.

As he came back he said "I'll give you a lift there in a bit." This was going to be hard to keep calm.

"I'll go get my color scroll!" The six yearold said wheeling off to her room.

As Rebecca had gone to her room hours later, Ares was inspecting his chariot after feeding his dogs of war. While checking it, he heard a brawl taking place from the living room as he winced at all the racket.

"FUS RO DAH!" He heard Terror yelling as a loud "WHAM!" was heard.

"Oh hey dad! We were just having a bet here!" Fear said mockingly as he stood from the floor, having many bruises mainly on his face.

"Bet? What bet?" Ares asked confusingly with a raised brow.

"Long story, we'll tell ya later- OW! MY MCNUGGETS!" Terror was cut off as he was being hit... right there... The two brothers ended up in a cloud fight as Ares sighed and facepalmed.

"Patience, Ares. Patience..."

**DAY 1 RESULTS:**

**ARES WAS VICTORIOUS!**

**BOSS DEFEATED: FEAR AND TERROR**

**WEAPON USED: DEEP MEDITATION SYSTEM**

DAY 2 (WITH REBECCA)

Rebecca was peacefully eating some cookies. The red head then realized she needed some milk. Scooting down from the chair, she sat into her wheelchair to get milk.

Only to get the carton taken by one of her brothers."Bruh." She pouted as Terror drank the last of the milk.

"Oh Reb, were ya going to have this?"

_'Yes you big dummy head!_' She thought before nodding to her big brother. She wants a genie in a lamp right now.

"Sorry sis, huh woulda thought you see this coming." Terror said walking off.

"I'm a seer not a forecast." Rebecca mumbled before going back to her cookies.

**DAY 2 RESULTS**

** REBECCA WAS VICTORIOUS!**  
** BOSS DEFEATED:TERROR**  
** WEAPONS USED: INNER THOUGHTS**

After these six days of almost suffering a trauma without anger-releases, Ares and Rebecca had finally came to their last day of the week of no-taking-frustrations-on-a-god-or-mortal. Ares was glad that the week was almost coming to an end, giving him the thought that he'll be pranking his sister for a month along with his daughter. After all, he felt as if all his anger mode washed away from him; heck, he felt that he didn't needed it at all. The same Rebecca would say. Sure, it was very difficult for both of them that they couldn't take their frustrations on someone, but thanks to Cleo's advices, both had been taking it very easy. Now only this day and they are good to go to prank Athena.

After finishing his labors, Ares layed relaxed on his bed as he mumbled to himself.

"Ha, finally, I can relax..." He sighed happily as he closed his eyes... for then making a frown appear in his face as he stood from his bed and walked away from his room. "Okay, I'm bored."

He decided to invite Cleo, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Bacchus, and Apollo over to his temple as he sent a invitee scroll to each one of them. Luckily, after Apollo had set the sun down and Morpheus had brought night to earth, the gods in question were all finally at Ares' temple. They, along with Fear, Terror, and Rebecca, were gathered at the living room playing a "friendly" game of truth or dare. After certain demigods and gods had confessed their embarrassing or obvious secrets and made the worst or simple dares, it was finally Ares' turn and Athena was the one to ask him.

"Ares, truth or dare?"

"Pff, already done dare too many times."

"Well then..." Athena shrugged as she layed casually on the couch. She made an evil grin as she spoke. "Is it true that you and Rebecca managed to make it to this week without any anger problems?"

At this odd question, the gods/demigods looked at Athena as if she grow a second head. Ares snickered as he cracked his knuckles.

"Of course, Egghead, why we wouldn't?" He smirked at her. Athena took a moment to glance at Hermes as he whispered something to him. The blue god grinned and nodded as he disappeared in a dash. One minute later, he came back with two buckets full of water, but it seemed that Rebecca or Ares didn't noticed.

"Um... what's that?" Hephaestus asked confusingly as he pointed at the buckets.

"Somethin' that'll prove how are there anger are right this instant..." Hermes chuckled. Rebecca raised an eyebrow confusingly.

"Wait, what-"

SPLASH!

Rebecca couldn't finish her sentence as he and her dad felt icy water hit their faces. They both squeaked as they shivered and ran/wheeled to the bathroom quickly to some warm water. The gods and demigods couldn't help but laugh.

"That was a good one, lass!" Cleo high-fived her sister as she finished laughing and left to her brother and niece. "I'll check up on them."

As she went to the bathroom, she noticed the door was closed as she opened it slowly while hearing heavy breathing. "Uh, maties? Ye two okay?"

Her only response was more heavy breathing. Worried, the red-eyed goddess entered the bathroom and gulped at the sight before here...

Ares and Rebecca's head were twitching uncontrollably... Their eyes were black with white pupils... their heavy breathing turned into growls as they looked at Cleo menacingly. The pirate wide eyed and ran away back to the living room.

"THEIR ANGERS ARE OVER 9000!" The gods startled as they looked at a scared Cleo as she hid behind a couch. Fear and Terror wide eyed and gasped as they ran away from the temple.

"F &amp;* THIS S &amp;$ WE'RE OUT!" The two dimwitted brothers yelled from the distance as the gods looked at each other puzzled... until their expressions were turned into horrid ones as they heard Ares and Rebecca screaming...

"HERMES! I'M GONNA GET YOUR ASS!"

"AUNT ATHENA! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"

The gods in question looked at each other horrified as they ran away towards the temple door. They tried to open it, but it was locked.

"WHAT THE?! DID FEAR AND TERROR JUST..." Hermes groaned as he kicked the door with all his might. The gods heard heavy and fast footsteps and wheel screeches.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Apollo screamed as all the gods hid in covered places in the living room. The footsteps and wheel screechings were getting closer and...

"**SURPRISE MOTHER CHUCKERS!**"

"**HEEEEEEERE'S REBBI!**"

"WHAT THE- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_A FEW MOMENTS LATER..._

After the whole racket, the living room was a complete mess. The couches and tables were all broken, as well as the photon frames. Rebecca and Ares were standing in the center, both trying to calm down. The gods hid behind a bruised Athena and Cleo as they shook their heads. Maybe their deal wasn't really necessary. They had to admit; these two were about to explode any second for any stupid, childish thing.

"Tsk, tsk, Rebecca, pay up." Athena said. "You know what that means."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll start tomorrow, right?" Rebecca sighed sadly as Athena nodded.

"Ares, cardio tips. Tomorrow, at the field." Cleo said as she pointed him and Apollo.

"Ugh, 'kay, fine." Ares groaned as he rubbed his head. "I need to get some rest." With that, he went to his room as Rebecca did the same. All the gods decided to leave, except for one...

Meanwhile, Ares sat in the corner of his bed without his helmet on. He was looking at a photo frame of himself and Rebecca smiling. He sighed. He didn't knew that he and his daughter shared the _exact _qualities of a hot-headed person. In fact, she never had a a same quality as her mother... Ares growled at the thought.

_"Why would Resara keep my daughter away from me after so long and she didn't tell me? She was thinking I could possibly KILL my own daughter? Well shit, that woman was just cuckoo in the head!" _

At the sudden thought, Ares put the frame back to its place as he heard a soft knock on his door. He stood up and opened it and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Owl Lover? What are you doing here?" He asked confusingly.

"Look, War-Moron, I know it is not easy for you to handle this quality you have with Rebecca." Athena said as she crossed her arms to her chest. "But don't be ashamed of yourself, no one can change that attitude you and Rebecca have. Neither can I or Cleo, so... you don't have to necessarily change those anger thingies." At that statement, the goddess smiled at him as Ares wide eyed.

"You-you think so?"

"If I wouldn't think of it, why am I telling you this?" Athena chuckled as Ares smiled at her. She was right... he was what he was... and Rebecca was what she was... and that was all that mattered.

"Wow... thanks sis. G'night." With that, both gods waved at each other as the goddess morphed away to her temple.

Meanwhile, Rebecca had heard the whole conversation both siblings had from her room and couldn't help but smile proudly as a single tear ran through her cheek. She was very lucky to have a father like Ares by her side, and having a hot-headed attitude like his. 'Cause you know what they say: like father like daughter.

**END OF ONESHOT**

**Phew! This took me days to do this oneshot! I hoped you all liked it ;D I just need 10 more OC's for the other oneshot series, but for now, the second chapter will be based on Cleo's dark past with her brothers in my AU... get a box of tissues for it once its updated people... 'cause the feels are coming soon...**

**Btw, whoever can guess some or all of the references in the oneshot gets a cookie! ;3 **

**-LDRF890**


End file.
